You Can't Beat Home Sweet Home
by CJS51703
Summary: "Five years. It's been five years since I left home. Since I changed my life forever."
1. Chapter 1

*****This might not be my best work (this chapter, probably) ever and it may take longer, but I'm trying my best here. I own nothing, save for the DVD and the OC's. Without further ado, kick back, grab a drink, and enjoy!**

Chapter One: No Longer The Same

Five years. It's been five years since I left home. Since I changed my life forever. Now, let me get this straight: honestly, things weren't supposed to get this far. But time got away and instead of a few months, I've been here for five years. As aforementioned.

Not that I can complain. The family that took me in, the Notarus family, is really nice. I have a little sister, Sonia, and a little brother, Wilson. They're okay. So if you have common sense, you know that yours truly is the oldest. My name is Wren and I'm nineteen years old. I was fourteen when I left home.

Enough of the introductions! On this lovely Thursday morning, I woke up at around ten. That's later than usual. I trudged down the hallway but paused to look in the mirror. My hair was really short when I left home. Then it grew down to my waist. And now it was a wreck. Oh well; that's what hairbrushes are for.

I was still half-asleep, so I had my first cup of coffee since forever. What Miranda and Hector-Mr. and Mrs. Notarus-don't know won't kill them. They're gone and so are Sonia and Wilson.

So I took my coffee, half a bowl of cereal, and a few pieces from Sonia's candy stash. Last night was Halloween; she got at least a pound of candy off trick-or-treating. She wouldn't notince two pieces missing.

Ah, Halloween. My favorite of the seven holidays. After taking the little kids trick-or-treating, I dumped them back home and went to a big party down the block. It was open-invite; why not?

All of this and more occured to me before I realized something sittle on top of the Xbox. It was a DVD copy of The Nightmare Before Christmas. My favorite movie. It was a personal tradition to watch it every year on Halloween and Christmas. At least, a few days within Halloween and Christmas.

Anyways, I put the DVD into the Xbox and kicked back for the movie. Every time the downstairs apartment neighbors would yell at me for being too noisy, I would stomp on the floor and yell at them to shut up. Then I'd go back to the movie.

You're probably thinking, "Wren, why are you so attached to this movie?" And you have every right to think that. While most people who would be asked that would simply say that they loved it, I have a special reason for loving the movie.

I'm the princess of Halloween Town.

The daughter of Jack Skellington.

 *****Yep, I went there. The chapter title is a lyric from "Give Me A Sign" by Breaking Benjamin. So review, follow, fave, do whatever, and I'll see you on the next chapter of this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

*****You don't know how many tries this took to get right for me. Anyways, except for the many (sorry) OC's, I own nothing.**

Chapter Two: Movin' Right Along

Crazy. Insane. Off. Batty. Mad. You're probably thinking all these things right now. Trust me, I'm the princess and it's legit. What was once snowy-white fabric, stitches, and leaves is now pale skin, no marks (save for a scar on my arm, but that's another story for another time), and human insides. The only similarity is long red hair and glasses. So that's what I look like.

How was it done? Well, it took a little more than faith, trust, and pixie dust. There were two vials: one to convert the user into their supposed "human" form and one to reverse the effects of the first. Getting them took a dent in my wallet, a whole lot of talking, and the promise of painting the back wall of the Witch Sisters' Shop back at home. They'll kill me for not getting it done.

Speaking of home, I'm seriously considering going back again. I'm nineteen now, all grown up. Think about it: I could see my old friends again. Patch things up with Jack and Sal-Mom and Dad. Right. They're my parents.

"Okay. You're going to leave this house, leave this town, go through the woods, jump throught the portal, go to Mom and Dad, and I can't do this!" I cried in defeat. Yep, total failure. "Wren?" Sonia. She looked up with those sparkly green eyes. "Yeah, kid?" I asked. Sonia put her hands on her hips, seven-year-old attitude flaring.

I couldn't help but laugh. "What I'm doing ain't that easy."

But Sonia wasn't taking it. She stood on the counter (we were in the bathroom, my own reflection was demotivating me) and grabbed my shoulders so that I was at my full height. "Who's all grown up?" Sonia asked.

"I am...?"

"Who once came up with an excuse note so good for Wilson because he accidentally slept in that the teacher bought it?"

"I did."

"Who has all the skills for trick-or-treating?!"

"I do!"

"Who can do...um...whatever you were talking about?!"

"I can!"

"Who can?!"

"I can!"

"Girls!"

Uh-oh. Miranda.

"Sorry, Mom!" Sonia apologized, clearly embarrassed.

XxX

It was much later at night. While the rest of the Notarus family was sleeping soundly, I had been packing. Yep, it's time to go on home. What will my parents say? How will the town react? The suspense is killing me?

So that the Notarus family wouldn't panic, they were given this note:

 _Dear Miranda, Hector, Sonia, and Wilson._

 _You have been very kind to me-and I am grateful-but I have to go to my real home. I'm 19, they just might be missing me._

 _Love, Wren._

XxX

Lord, this is taking forever!

Anyways, I've been walking since about 11:00 PM to the current time of 4:24 AM. Lord. But soon enough, I saw the doors. At last! The potion to reverse the transformation's effects was heavy in the pockets of my jeans. Was I really going to do this?

After quite some thinking, the choice was set. I dumped the potion on my head and nearly fell a few seconds later. Bones and leaves are really different.

So I forced myself over to the Halloween door, put my hand on the knob, and did the craziest thing possible, even by the "Wren Notarus (I guess Skellington now)" scale. And yes, that is a thing.

I jumped into the portal.

 *****Lead-in, check. The chapter title is several lyrics from the song "Movin' Right Along" from The Muppet Movie. The 1979 one, not the 2011 one. And I'll see you all later.**


	3. Chapter 3

*****And here we are again. So, I actually get to where I honestly need to say that I own nothing this time. *awkward-moment laughter* So here is this.**

Chapter Three: Dead Star Shine

"AHHHHH!"

 _CRASH!_

"Ow."

In case you couldn't tell and forgot where we left off, that was the sound of me screaming, falling, and landing on my backside. Who knew graveyard soil could be so hard? Wait a second...graveyard. I looked at my hands; white, stitchy.

So this wasn't some crazy dream. I was really sitting in the graveyard, in my old ragdoll form, staring at the Halloween Town sign. It gave me a vague sense of nostalgia. "This _is_ your home, stupid," I muttered.

Forgetful me.

Nothing had really changed in the graveyard. Same Spiral Hill, same tombstones, same mausoleum, same freaky-dragon-statue-thing. Well, there's only one thing left to do.

Go into town.

XxX

Town was a lot like the graveyard; completely the same as it was when I last left it. I still knew every cobblestones in the Town Square, every rickety stand made of old wood, and every piece of jagged architecture around.

No one really noticed me. If they did, then they didn't care and/or recognize me whatsoever. At least they wouldn't make a big deal out of this.

There was only one downside of knowing Halloween Town inside, outside, backwards, forwards, and sideways: I know where Skellington Manor is. So, despite my mind's will against doing so, I went home...?

XxX

I suddenly got very nervous as I put my hand against the wooden door. There was no reason against. It's been five years. Five. Freaking. Years. The way I see it, one of two things is bound to happen: Mom and Dad will be really happy to see me or I'll be in major trouble.

The only way to find out would be to go inside.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a key to the house-wait, what? Remember that potion that reversed any of the changes made? It really did reverse _any_ of the changes made. That meaning I was wearing the last thing I word before taking the first potion: a patchwork t-shirt and black jeans.

"This stuff really does work," I remarked. Wonders of witchcraft aside, I could barely unlock the door with the key. My hand was shaking that much. So, after unlocking the door, I began my trip into the nightmare revisited.

XxX

It was common sense that Dad wouldn't be home. I could just see it in my head. The Mayor must've come up to the front door with his megaphone this morning, yelling, "Wake up, Jack! There's only 363 days left until next Halloween! I'm just an elective official; I can't make decisions by myself!" at the top of his voice. Picturing it made me giggle.

After forgetting that, I took a lap around the house, calling for Mom. No response. Coming back around to the kitchen, I looked at the calender hanging on the side of the fridge. A line was drawn from yesterday through the rest of this week. The reason for Mom's absence was, and I read, "Sally-holiday queens convention."

My timing sure does suck.

A few seconds late, I heard a faint _bark-bark-bark_ getting closer from behind. Zero! He was pretty much always at home. So I turned around.

Sure enough, there stood (Floated? Levitated? Eh, whatever.) Zero. He just stared for several moments. "Hey, Zero. It's me, Wren! Remember?" I asked at last. Zero came over, sniffed me, then started giving me puppy kisses. Most of my fabric skin was wet by the time he was done.

"Okay, okay, okay! I get the point. But I guess I'm here in town for good now," I said. Zero barked a few more times. He was certainly a happy camper. His childish joy made me laugh until I thought of something.

"Watch the house for me."

XxX

There's still one little piece missing from the puzzle that's known as my former life. That's my charm necklace, which was last left on Spiral Hill.

The charm necklace held a tradition. Every year, on my birthday, I'd always get a new charm from Mom and Dad. It was left on Spiral Hill because, in order to begin anew in the Human World, I had to leave every piece of me behind. What happens in Halloween Town stays in Halloween Town. Now that every piece was coming back, Spiral Hill clearly wasn't the best place to put the charm necklace. It must've been stolen or something.

I sat down on Spiral Hill to think. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard patching up with Mom and Dad again. And it would probably do me good to come home as an adult.

I would've thought more along these lines if someone hadn't knocked me out with a frying pan just then.

 *****And chapter three is done! Anyways, the chapter title is another lyric from "Give Me A Sign" by Breaking Benjamin. Free imaginary cookies for those who review.**


	4. Chapter 4

*****SCHOOL'S OUT! *insert the hallelujah chorus here* So there shall be more writing time. On an unrelated note, you kinda have to read** ** _Sibling Rivalry_** **to understand things from here on out. If you haven't read it, then go do that (and please review while you're at it) before continuing this. For those who have read it, know that I own nothing. I'll also be shutting up now.**

Chapter Four: The Darkness Is The Light

Oh, my head...

It took a few moments, but everything came into focus. That lead to the burning question: where in the halibut am I? Seriously, it's like a broken-down casino with the broken/flickering/combination of both lights and the damaged roulette wheel. And other stuff too.

Now, I would've gotten up to investigate if I wasn't tied to a chair. Whoever the kidnapper is, then he/she must really love movies. I muttered some bad things under my breath.

"Ah-ah-ah! No foul language from the princess," a voice teased. In front of me now stood the likely kidnapper. He was tall, extremely skinny, had pale skin, and had messy black hair too. What stood out was his eyes, though. Cold and blue, merciless to say the least.

This mystery man really got a kick out of my struggle. "Who are you?" I asked. "My name is Malcom Skellington. That ringing a bell?" Malcom asked. I thought for a moment. "Nope."

Malcom somewhat stifled a wicked grin. "Okay. But I know you very well, my little niece. Very well," he said. Okay, this was officially getting freaky. "Prove it. My name is?" I asked.

"Wren Skellington."

"Age?"

"19 or 20."

"How many years ago did I go missing on Halloween night?"

"'bout five."

"Does everyone think I'm dead?"

"They called it at a town meeting a while back."

"...impressive."

Wren zero, Malcom one.

His laughter was a pain of a reminder that he'd won. "Ah, shut up!" I snapped at last. "Someone's an irritable little ragdoll after her nap," Malcom remarked. Well, that was the last stitch. "Thank God that my dad's the Pumpkin King and not you," I said.

"He shouldn't be! Him being the king is injustice! So if you want to keep your limbs in tact, then you wiill never make another crack like that ever again!" Malcom yelled suddenly. I shrank back in my chair.

Malcom took a few breaths to calm down. "Sorry, kid. For most of my life, everyone's favored my little brother. Why else do you think I live in Oogie Boogie's old lair? Jack-and everyone else-would easily be able to push me out of memory," he explained. Then he stood closer to me. "You know my story. Now tell me yours."

I sighed. This had been bottled up for a while now. If Malcom had accepted such a past, then he might as well accept mine too. Fine. So I began speaking:

"It wasn't hard to see that Mom and Dad weren't too happy with me. They never really were okay with the fact that I wasn't exactly head-over-heels in love with Halloween. It didn't sit too well with the holiday council either. Mom and Dad tried to keep their opinions on the down-low, but that was a fail. Did they think I was deaf to their conversations about me?

And if being a disappointmed wasn't bad enough, try being a lonely disappointment. I was alone all day almost year-round. Whenever Mom and Dad were around, they didn't really talk that much. Y'know how it feels trying to have a casual conversation with someone you just met? That's what it felt like on both ends most likely. At least, it was like that on my end.

What really broke the last stitch was what happened on the night before five Halloweens ago. Mom and Dad were less oblivious to my presence, especially during their fights. Although I wasn't really connected so well with them, I didn't want to tear apart their marriage. So on the following Halloween night, I snuck off to the Human World, reverted into a human, and never went back. Until now.

And no one lived happily ever after. The end." Two emotions went through me during that story: sadness and anger.

Malcom thought for a few moments. Then a faint determined smile played onto his lips. "You want revenge. I want revenge. You know Jack as his daughter. I know him as his brother. That bonehead's caused up both trouble. What do you say we work together and tear him down? Sound like a plan to you?" he asked. He cut free one of my hands and extended his hand.

I thought for several moments. My loyalty was always a confusing subject. Mom and Dad _were_ kind of neglectful. Malcom, although a tad wicked and mildy strange, at least paid some attention to my story. The decision was now set.

"I'm all in," I agreed. Malcom cut me free (at last!) and lead me away with an arm around my shoulders. "Now, let me show you how this would work," he began.

But something just didn't feel right here.

Hm...

 *****Well that was longer than expected. The chapter title was a lyric from "Disturbia" by Rihanna. I guess I'll see everyone on chapter five. Please review and bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

*****Heya, guys. I'm attempting the update schedule of Friday-Monday. So expect something from me in that range, though you may not get new content every week. I own nothing (shocker). That out of the way, I shall now shut up and upload.**

Chapter Five: You're Gonna Have A Bad Time

"Did you get the letter to him?"

"Yeah. Knowing Jack, he'll be here some time today."

"If he even remembers me."

"Fair point. Eh, he'll remember you, most likely."

Most likey seemed right at this point. The letter aforementioned had told that I was back in town, had been kidnapped, and would be returned in one piece in exchange for rights of the role as the Pumpkin King. And all I had to do was sign it.

Seemingly, all that was left to do now was wait. Seemingly was the key word here. Malcom came over to me with two knives, each one of a decent size. "I'm on your side here," I reminded. Malcom only laughed.

"Actually, this is yours. After so many years of waiting, I'm ready to rain on Jack's parade. It'll be me and him mostly. But when I tell you, you drive this knife straight between Jack's shoulder bones. Then he's dead and we win. And who knows what we can do then," he said. The fire in his eyes was just short of terrifying. But I wasn't gonna let him see that.

He tossed me the knife gently. It cut my hand and it freakin' _hurt._ I winced as I sewed it up. There was a new stitch there now.

"I thought that didn't hurt ragdolls," Malcom said. "If the cut is on my elbow or ankle of something like that, it doesn't hurt. Anywhere else? It hurts a whole lot," I explained.

I looked at myself in the knife's blade for several moments. "Hey, kid, you still in?" Malcom asked at last. I put the knife up. "Yeah. Sure. Whatever."

Oh, dear Lord...

XxX

I now know the meaning of cramped.

Seriously, there's practically no space behind these weapon cards. But Malcom insisted that I hide there. Apparently, the element of surprise really hypes things up.

As predicted, Dad came shortly. "Alright. I want my kid back and I want her back now," he demanded. "You remembered her gender! Congratulations. She went over how you treated her as a disappointment and made her feel so alone in this cold world," Malcom said.

"Give. Me. The. Kid. _Now_ ," Dad demanded. Despite his steely voice, I could tell he was mad. No, scratch that, _abso-positively-lutely furious_ is a better way of describing it. I was even scared.

Such wasn't the case for Malcom. "Hold up your end of the deal. Or maybe you don't have the bravery to turn over the town."

"You won't have any justice or kindness towards anyone."

"I don't have that sort of patience with people."

"You don't have any integrity. You'll ruin everything."

"And all it takes is perserverance and determination."

This was getting old. Malcom slashed Dad's arm with his knife. The wound bled...um...bone marrow, I guess? Well, whatever it was, it must've been important.

Dad changed into his "Pumpkin King" mode then. "Oh, it's _on_ ," he said. "Bring it," Malcom retorted.

The sight that could be seen a few minutes of fighting later was a whole new level of terrible. Malcom was covered in blood and burns, alongside several bruises and scratches. Dad looked like he'd lost a fight with a cheese grater. His bones and clothes were slashed up and skeleton ooze was dripping down his body. It was hard to tell who was winning.

Probably Dad. Why? Because he was holding Malcom by the collar. "It's a beautiful day outside. Bats are free, Deadly Nightshade and Witch Hazel are blooming. On days like this, a guy like you will burn alive," he growled, now in his normal mode. "Wren!" Malcom yelled.

This was it. I looked at my reflection in the knife. This could've been the last time seeing my face in a reflective surface would be so easy. There would definitely be retribution for this crime. So I ran over to Dad, knife out, prepared to do the dark deed...

...and couldn't do it.

My shaky hand froze with the tip of the knife barely poking into Dad's rib cage. Right over where his heart would be. The silence was almost unbearable.

"Hey, Princess. This isn't the right skeleton to freeze you in place. Run him through!" Malcom ordered. Dad looked at me in shock. "R-run...me through?" he asked. "Yes. I admit it, Malcom want me to kill you," I confessed.

"Revenge seemed like a good idea at the time. You and Mom leaving me alone and treating me like a disappointment really hurt. But there are some people that, no matter what they do to you, you could never hurt them. So if you kill Dad, then you'll have to kill me too." I stood in front of Dad protectively after my speech. A few seconds later, things only went further down the hill.

In one expert move, Malcom had used my own knife to slash the fabric on my stomach clean apart. Remember how much it hurt getting a little cut? Imagine the kind of pain that a massive slash brought.

I fell on back on my back and felt fear rise in my chest as Malcom came closer with that knife of his. "Your betrayal was a rather _grave_ mistake." His tone was soft yet dangerous. Just before he could kill me, there was a loud _WHAM!_ and he fell unconscious.

Dad looked at the frying pan in his hand. The hit had drawn a bit of blood. "Get dunked on, you sociopathic maniac," he said. Then he knelt down next to me.

"Thanks for saving me, I guess," I said. Dad took my needle and thread. "I'm filled with determination at times like this," he said. "Now, let me fix you up real quick."

XxX

A few minutes later, I was all better. "Thanks," I said again. "No sweat. But Malcom is gonna have a bad time," Dad said. He started a spreading fire, took my hand, and lead me outta there.

Malcom really was gonna have a bad time.

 *****Welp, that's overwith. The chapter title was a quote from Undertale, which Toby Fox owns the rights to. Speaking of, I threw in some Undertale references. So leave a review and tell me what you found. I'll see you all in the final chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

*****Hello dahlings! Sad to say, this is the last chapter. I may or may not make a sequel to this, it just depends. Thank you, CZC90203 and GodlyJewel, for your reviews. Without further ado, I own nothing and let's begin!**

Chapter Six: Two Birds On A Wire

Imagine the most awkward situation you've ever been in. Like, yelling out a wrong answer is class or something like that. Now multiply that level of awkwardness by ten. Then you'd have a rough image of how it felt walking back home with Dad.

I tried to focus on anything that wasn't him, but that was next to impossible. All I was aware of was that he was there beside me. And, to be honest, he was probably feeling the same way.

Multiply the previous level of awkwardness by two. Things were made no less uncomfortable by sitting across from Dad in the silence of the living room.

"I...really missed you...while you were gone," he said at last. "Right," I said sarcastically, crossing my arms. Yeah, that wasn't nice, but politeness was the last thing on my mind at this point.

Dad's jaw dropped in shock. "What the-I did miss you! Why would I lie to you about something that's this important?!"

"I don't know. Why would you neglect your only daughter and make her feel like a disappointment just because she doesn't want to scare?! Answer that, why don'tcha?!"

The words came like a rock through glass. I felt a little misty-eyed until the weight of a skeleton hand pressed on my leg. Dad looked at me. His expression read that he was made genuinely guilty and hurt by that statement.

"Wren...I didn't really know you felt this way. That's why you ran away, huh?" he asked. I nodded. "Yeah. You and Mom left me alone all the time a-and treated me like some stranger. I was never scary. You were clearly disappointed in me because of that."

Dad looked even more guilty and hurt. "While I'll admit that me and your mom were wrapped up in work and that I was hoping for some sort of a scaring ability, I never wanted to ruin the wonderful girl, young woman now, heh, you are. You're still great," he said.

I smiled. "Thank you, Barney," I joked. Dad smiled and even laughed. He was cut off by a massive hug and must've been shocked because it too him a few seconds to return the favor.

God knows how long we were in that hug.

"Ah, Wren? I know you're happy to see me and definitely vice versa, but can you let go?" Dad asked. "Sorry," I said sheepishly after release.

Once again, Dad only laughed. "Wait here. I have a surprise for you," he said before going upstairs.

He came back downstairs a couple (long) minutes later. There was what looked like a jumble of silver chains in his hands. But, judging from the smile on his face as he sat back down, it must've been a really important jumble of silver chains. And it was totally worth the nightmare of untangling it.

For it was the charm necklace.

Mom and Dad must've found it on Spiral Hill all those years ago. A thought then came to my mind. It was a little unlikely...eh, worth a shot. So I counted the charms and was shocked by the amount.

"Eighteen. You...y-you updated it every year?" I asked, thoroughly touched. Dad reached over to wipe away some tears. "Uh-huh. No matter what everyone else said, your mother and I always had a feeling deep down that you were still out there," he said.

Ah, shoot, more misty-eyed-ness. That stopped when Dad looked like he'd thought of something. "Your birthday was a few weeks ago, wasn't it?" he asked. I nodded. He reached into his pocket for something. "Then happy belated birthday."

It was a charm. A silver heart with stitch-like engravings on it. With shaky hands, I continued the old tradition by putting the charm on the necklace. After that, the necklace was taken.

Dad moved my hair aside with some difficulty and a joke about lopping it off to make things easier. He put the necklace on me and just stared for a moment. "Are you actually crying?" he asked. "No. I just have something in my eye," I said.

"What?"

"Tears."

Me and Dad both laughed on that one. Before either of us could say anything else, the phone rang in the kitchen. Dad went to go get it.

A few seconds later, he came back with his hand on the phone's receiver. "It's Helgamime from the Witches' Shop. She's calling about painting a wall in their shop?" he asked. My eyes widened.

I just can't catch a break, can I?

 **The End**

 *****I hope you enjoyed this. The chapter title was a lyric from "Two Birds" by Regina Spektor. So thanks for clicking, go on and click that "Review" button to leave one, and I'll see y'all later.**


End file.
